


wedding cake (& strawberry kisses)

by Haachin



Series: i promise you i will always love you [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adults, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are trying to make a cake for their wedding.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: i promise you i will always love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883524
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	wedding cake (& strawberry kisses)

"How about Snickers and raspberry flavor together?" Adrien suggested, which earned Marinette's laugh--

Of course, black and red - he was connecting the dots on purpose for the other guests, right? It is not like their identities were not known to their friends and families by now - but their wedding will attract _media_ , even if they wanted to keep it between them and their beloved ones. It was their special events. It was their day- and they wanted to celebrate their love around those who love them the most.

But it definitely had her contemplating his suggestion. She loved raspberries. And Adrien did love Snickers flavor too.

They wanted to spend the whole afternoon mixing the ingredients together to come up with the best flavors or ideas for their wedding cake. Marinette's father Tom insisted that he makes it- and it was out of a question. The moment her wonderful father learned about their wedding, he wanted to be in charge of the pastry table. And he won't take a no for an answer. He wanted to treat two of his favorite children in the whole world. But Marinette would not have it another way. 

Even right now as it was meant to be her and Adrien's afternoon, her father can't resist and sneak his head inside, "Do you need any help? How about my very special cheesecake? Or how about mint cupcakes?" His head was swirling full of the ideas--

It was surely difficult to choose from all the suggestions. She appreciated every single one of them.

"Mint cupcakes actually sound wonderful," Adrien smiled earnestly. "And I can think of someone who would love a cheesecake made for him... or even two."

Marinette exclaimed with a giggle, "Adrien!"

He was definitely talking about Plagg. But they can't forget their kwamis too. Their opinion mattered too.

"How about tiny cheesecakes?" Marinette asked under a thought.

"Ah, I like how you think, Marinette!" her dad chimed in excitedly. But he also realized when it was his time to leave. He just had so many ideas and he wanted to make a very special table since it was his daughter's wedding, that he was raving to talk them all out. "Alright, I am leaving you two alone."

"Thanks, Papa," she follows her dad out with her eyes. Her dad was the best.

She then turned her eyes to look at Adrien and she can see his look laced with the bittersweet sadness that her eyes soon come to mimic. Tom and Sabine both loved Adrien and treated him like one of their own. They always made sure to include him. Perhaps, if he was not their son-in-law to be, they'd seriously consider adopting him, but this was her parents - they always had large hearts and so much love to give to everyone. It almost seemed like her dad always tried to make each recipe unique for everyone. Sabine once commented Tom saying, "that sometimes everything that Tom makes is out of his love and appreciation for everyone and each cake has a personality of its own".

They talked about this before.

\--And he wanted his father to be there. He wanted his mom to be there. He wanted Nathalie to also be there. But he knows that they can't be there. And it was not because that Marinette didn't want to see them. But because it hurt so much. And he doesn't want to tame their afternoon by talking about that. And she can't help it anyway. Time will heal the wounded heart one day, but even that phrase had him both grieving and longing that things were different.

He changes the subject subtly, "So, we have not decided on anything yet."

"Nope," Marinette shakes her head. But before they can move on, she still asks him reassuringly, even if she knows that his eyes might betray him- "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Of course," even the twitch on his lips gives out a way that he is lying. But he was here with his future wife and, oh my, how much excited he was that he can barely contain that excitement. He opens the fridge and finally takes a look in there. "So, about what I suggested..."

"Snickers definitely can be included," Marinette nodded. "But about raspberries, I am not so sure...." and she joins him at the hip, taking a look inside what was in the fridge. 

Adrien continues to pitch ideas, "Strawberries?"

 _Strawberries?_ Marinette thought. She loved them, but she really wanted to drop the idea of making their wedding cake red and black. Even if that was symbolic to them. But what if someone catches up with their Ladybug and Chat Noir ideas? The blue-haired female tilts her head up, "You really like the idea of red?"

"No, I just think that red really suits you a lot," Adrien beamed a wink her way. "Even as we speak right now..."

\--She feels the warmth reach up to her cheeks and the bright pink shade decorate her freckled skin, causing the smile to spread wide across her features as well. "Oh, Adrien..." she nervously mumbled with stutters coming along. "S-stop i-it!"

Her freckles only accentuate the redness on her skin. And Adrien admires his fiancee's beauty.

"Just saying, but you look incredibly beautiful right now," he hummed before picking up the bowl of strawberries. "At least we can always try, no?"

And Marinette blushed even more at his words. Her eyes meeting his eyes for approval- and she nods her head. She loves strawberries and she loves Adrien Who cares what the others thought. It was their day, anyway. And it probably won't taste so bad when they get to make their cake. They have the whole day all to themselves.

\---------------------------------------

Adrien just wiped some of the frosting that he made on Marinette's nose with a laugh, only receiving a gleeful exclamation from her once again. He loved when she called his name- there was so much love, and yet so much playfulness in her yelps, "Adrien!"

"You look cute," okay- that was cheeky of him. But when she was not to him? 

Sometimes he can't help but just compliment her all day long. Maybe, it was pink-tinted heart eyes all over his eyes. But he always wanted to show off his affection towards her. Maybe, it will cease away someday... yet he doesn't want to stop loving her and making it known to her. He always spoke about her with everyone. Probably most of his Instagram consisted of her and him boasting how amazing she was. 

But for now, he wants to take in the picture in front of him and want to make the most out of it. "Alright, let me clean it up," he spoke with a huge Cheshire-grin adorning his face when he gently gathers the frosting he left on his finger and picks it up to lick it away. "Hey, that actually tastes good!"

"It does, yes," Marinette said after picking up some from the bowl and she kids softly. "That really does taste good. Hey, maybe, you really shouldn't think about helping my dad out in the kitchen."

She continued to stare at his face- and he continued to look her in the face in the silence, as if the words don't even need to be spoken. The peaceful love settled at that moment. And he draws closer towards her before kissing her on the lips. It's a kiss full of warmth and so many feelings that sometimes even the three words can't express how he feels towards her. But he loves her so much. And he can't wait to seal that love between them- and for her to become his wife.

There's so much anticipation.

But he knows that his dream about to come true within the week.

"I love you, Marinette."

"And I love you too, Adrien."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
